


散伙饭

by The_Cipher



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Arsenal FC, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cipher/pseuds/The_Cipher
Summary: 雷文存档，随写随发随加tag。不建议阅读。





	散伙饭

贝莱林丢开再抽就要烧手的烟头，斜斜地靠在墙上，脱出脚来，踩着高跟鞋，捻了捻包在破洞黑丝袜里的脚趾。有沙子进到鞋里，站得时候长了，蹭在脚心里一扎一扎地，烦得很。  
时间是午夜，天色黑透了，只有昏黄的路灯和不远处酒吧的暗红色灯牌交错着闪烁。他站在灯影里，低下头，眼神迷离地打量着还没熄灭的烟头。几个火星随着晚风飘起来，倏忽间散得不见了。  
他还穿着那条连衣短裙，亮粉色，艳丽到恶俗，却足够抓住夜行人的眼。过于粗壮的四肢从袖口和裙下支楞出来，和裙子太不协调，甚至显得有些笨重。裙摆打了皱，在不合适的地方褶起来。于是抽了线的连裤黑丝袜，和沾在上面，正慢慢风干的一点液体，就毫无遮蔽地露在过往行人的视线里，甚至比丝袜破洞里露出的腿毛还明显些。  
有路过的年轻男孩冲他吹口哨，他别开脸，垂下眼睛，疲倦地叹口气。男孩失望地耸耸肩，走了。

**Author's Note:**

> 站街的精髓在于站而不是搞，所以这是一个没有车的站街片段。


End file.
